


Heavenly Body

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Worship, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, I love short and chubby Zira and so does Crowley!!, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are in love





	Heavenly Body

Crowley could barely breathe.

 

He was laid down on his bed and Aziraphale was above him, _above_ him, and kissing him, kissing him so sweetly and with so much purpose.

 

The angel had talked many times about feeling the love of a person or place, but this was the very first time Crowley felt it too, felt it seeping from the Angel’s pores, and it only made him hold the smaller man tighter against him.

 

He could do this for the rest of eternity, just lay here and kiss Aziraphale, and let himself be kissed _by_ Aziraphale.

 

“I love you.” The words were nuzzled into Crowley’s cheek and the demon was pretty sure his heart was about to explode with the speed it was currently going at.

 

“Crowley......” Aziraphale’s face was pressed up against his own, his words soft. “May I touch you?” He paused a moment and then added, “Please?”

 

If he spoke he knew words would fail him, so Crowley just nodded.

 

Aziraphale beamed in response and kissed him again, ever so sweetly, removing Crowley’s glasses and placing them beside the bed before moving his hands to undo the buttons on Crowley’s shirt.

 

He slid the buttons out of place just as slowly as he had been kissing Crowley, and he shot the demon one more brilliant smile before kissing the skin beneath each button he undid.

 

He worked effortlessly, undoing one button, then kissing the tan skin under it, then undoing the next button, then another kiss. Crowley didn’t dare move, just watched the best he could as he watched the head of springy blonde curls move lower and lower.

 

The last button was directly under his navel, and Crowley was sure that Aziraphale wouldn’t go that far, but he did, and Crowley watched, eyes huge, as the angel placed a passionate kiss to the spot beneath his navel and above his pants.

 

Aziraphale then placed his hands on Crowley’s hips and began moving back up his chest, kissing even more of the demons dark flesh now that his shirt was completely open.

 

Again he moved slowly, putting meaning behind every kiss to Crowley’s skin, and when he reached Crowley’s neck he placed a kiss there before once again pressing his lips to Crowley’s own.

 

Crowley gripped onto him tightly, hands fisting in his sweater, a sweater that he wanted _off_ , wanted off _right now_.

 

He tugged at the bottom of it and Aziraphale seemed to know what he meant, lifting his arms up and allowing Crowley to pull it off.

 

Once the sweater was gone, Aziraphale began moving faster. He lifted himself up off from against Crowley to undo his shirt and toss it aside, his lips never once leaving the demons. When he was completely shirtless, he began tugging at Crowley’s pants, and Crowley eagerly lifted his hips to help him along.

 

They hadn’t stopped kissing once, and now that Crowley was completely naked, Aziraphale pulled him so tightly against him that it was like he was trying to absorb Crowley, kissing him anywhere and everywhere he could reach.

 

“I love you Crowley,” the angel panted against his skin. “I love you so much and I always have and I always will.”

 

“Aziraphale,” Crowley moaned, desperately hard by now. “Aziraphale please, _please_ , I need you.”

 

Aziraphale kissed him hard on the mouth, again and again, and moved one arm to inwine his fingers with Crowley. “Let me see you first, my love. Let me look at you.”

 

Aziraphale sat up, the only part of him still touching Crowley being their held hands, and looked at him.

 

Crowley was tall and skinny and dark skinned. His black, black hair, usually slicked back, was mussed, his eyes, all yellow except for the pupil, were blown wide, and his cock was standing at attention. Aziraphale could look at him forever.

 

“Heavenly........” Aziraphale whispered, running his free hand down the length of Crowley’s body, blue eyes eating him alive.  

 

Crowley shivered, both at Aziraphale’s touch and use of words. “Angel.......”

 

Aziraphale didn’t reply, just leaned down and kissed Crowley gently, sweetly, putting all his love into it.

 

Crowley kissed him back just the same, one hand moving to Aziraphale’s belt and fumbling with the buckle.

 

The angel’s hand quickly joined his own and soon he, too, was naked, and spreading Crowley’s long, slender legs.

 

Crowley sobbed in pleasure as Aziraphale entered him, the angel peppering his face in kisses as he did so, their hands still firmly locked together. “Angel........” he whimpered. “Oh, _angel_.”

 

“You’re so beautiful Crowley,” Aziraphale huffed as he began to move. “Absolutely gorgeous.” He leaned down to kiss Crowley passionately. “Just _heavenly_. The most heavenly body I’ve ever seen.”

 

Below him, Crowley mewled. Aziraphale was short and chubby and _perfect_ , and Crowely would tell him such if he was able to speak. He loved Aziraphale’s body, more than he could say. Except at the moment, he couldn’t, because the angel was making him feel so, _so_ good. Too good. So insanely good........

 

He came with a cry, Aziraphale pressing his lips against his own to kiss him through it as he, too, came, spilling himself inside Crowley.

 

They stayed like that, kissing, still holding hands, until they had come down from their high. Crowley was the first to speak.

 

“Angel, I love you. I _love_ you.”

 

“I love you too, dear.”

 

Aziraphale laid down so that his head was under Crowley’s chin. He could feel it as the demon shifted to kiss the top of his head. And that was how they fell asleep.


End file.
